Yugioh! DE - Episode 081
Lovers Quarrel I Synopsis Cameron and Shy are mistaken for a couple. Summary Shy's Dream During the night, Shy fidgets in her bed, having another dream. She envisions herself at a round table of ice before three five men and two women. They cannot see her but she can see them. Of the characters at the table, she can only clearly see two of the men, the Strategist and another whom the others identify as "General Gantala". They are flanked by several "Secret Guards". The seven characters discuss their struggle with the "Worms" and their new magic offered to them by their union with the "Mist Valley". The criticize the X-Saber's wild assaults that have drastically weakened their forces and will not allow the same to befall the Ice Barrier. They also believe Dewloren's power is not enough to stop the evil reptiles and they must release "The Ice Dragon of Punishment". After hearing this mysterious dragon's sobriquet, Shy awakens. She shudders, feeling extremely cold. She wonders if she's manifesting ice powers but her room is a summer's seventy degrees. When Shy more tightly wraps herself in blankets, she feels a card underneath her pillow, "General Gantala of the Ice Barrier", one of the men at the round table in her dream. Shy reminds herself how Duel Spirits often contact their envoys with dreams. She has not spoken to Dance Princess in days and supposes it's time to resume the connection after their argument. Shy knows "General Gantala" is inevitable, so she shuffles the monster into her Deck before getting back in bed. As she then curls in the sheets, Shy thinks about Cameron. She thinks about how awful her previous day was without him. Shy knows her need for him is due to their psychic connection and his relative close proximity, but she finds it infuriating regardless. Quarter-Finalist Meeting That morning, Cameron heads down the elevator. He knows Shy had a dream about the Ice Barrier and speaks to Genex Dragon about it. He intends to meet with her today and discuss it. Genex Dragon says the dream was "blurry" but knows it was really a vision of the past. Genex Dragon supposes the blur was due to Shy's infantile connection with her Duel Spirits despite her growing power. However, both Genex Dragon and Cameron does not believe that makes sense. Because Shy's power is growing, if he channels her the visions he sees should be more clear unless Shy's learned to mute their connection. Genex Dragon deems it possible, noting that Cameron has not had a single vision or dream of the "X-Saber" since he's been in New York even though he and Cole are connected in the same way. Cameron is directed by a staff member to a meeting room where a complementary breakfast is provides. The meeting for the tournament quarter-finalists. Maya, Clarissa, and Felix are present, and Rachel arrives just behind Cameron. Another unknown boy is present, and Cameron learns from Maya his name is Israel Kendrick, who is set to be Clarissa's quarterfinal opponent. Weston Baum, Felix's quarterfinal opponent, arrives and Cole arrives last. Cameron can immediately sense Cole's emotions when had never done so. Cameron can sense frustration, masked behind rage. Cole does not eat. He takes a bottle of water, and drinks the entire bottle in one swig and almost does it again with a second bottle. Cole knows the others are staring and tells them to mind their business. After twenty more minutes of breakfast and socializing Mokuba Kaiba walks in and requests everyone sit. Cameron notices Cole sitting as far from his as possible deliberately. Mokuba first congratulates all of the quarter-finalists for advancing to the Top 8 of the Junior Championships. He explains that after this meeting they have the rest of the day off, something they've earned after a long week of dueling and celebrity. He explains the next day will be all celebrity and promos. They have all been assigned a publicist, whom they will meet the next day. The publicist will get them ready for television promos for the upcoming quarterfinals. They will keep them prepared for interviews as well. There will be a formal dinner tomorrow as well for the quarter-finalists as well as several pictures to be taken individually, as groups, and with the trophy. Mokuba further explains that the quarter-finals, semi-finals, and finals will all be in the Kaiba Dome with tickets and full crowds to be expected. On the first day of quarterfinals, the top half of the draw will duel, followed by bottom half on the second day. After a day of rest, the both semifinals will be on the same as well as the finals after one last day of rest. Mokuba says there will be pictures, autograph signings, interviews from various news outlets throughout the entire week for all of them win or lose, which is why they each need a person publicist for the occasion. With all of that said, Mokuba wishes them an excellent day. He invites them to explore New York to the fullest before their big day tomorrow. He leaves, and all of the quarter-finalists begin to depart as well. Cole almost rushes out; Cameron and Clarissa share knowing looks that something is very off about Cole. Days ago he was fist-bumping in his third round victory. He has been arrogant and taunting since meeting Cameron again in New York but for some reason he's off. Maya asks Cameron what he plans on doing during their day off. She says intended joining Clarissa and Mila in exploring New York since today would be Mila's last day before she went home. Cameron says he cannot as he made plans to meet Shy but supposes they could join later. With a shrew gaze, Maya asks Cameron about his relationship with Shy, curious if they are dating. She cites how they've been together so far for the entire week and Shy did not come out to see Clarissa and Mila's duel. Cameron says it's because Shy's family went to drop off Shy's brother at camp in upstate New York. Cameron reminds himself that Maya is still oblivious to psychic duelists and cannot exactly explains that his supposed closeness with Shy is a result of their uncontrolled psychic connection, amplified by proximity. Cameron simply explains that he has passes to get Shy free seats for the tournament in the Kaiba Dome in his duelist box, so long as he stays in the tournament. Maya too has the same free passes she can give to a friend, so she accepts the answer, and Cameron politely leaves to meet Shy. When he does, Clarissa grabs Maya, thinking she was going to get Cameron to join them for Mila. Maya says that Cameron has a date with Shy, and Clarissa too recognizes Maya misunderstanding Cameron and Shy's connection. She only laughs and says she hopes they have a good time then. A Day Off Diner Cameron arrives at a local diner where he sits outside until Shy arrives. Shy rushes toward Cameron and nearly suffocates him in a hug, which Cameron does not reciprocate. Once satisfied, Shy lets go and complains to Cameron he has no idea what it's like to be bound to his psychically and wants control over her powers immediately. Someone takes a picture of Cameron and Shy. The two enter the diner and enjoy breakfast treats on Cameron's dime to talk about the dream Shy had. Shy explains the dream and Cameron reports his variation of it was fuzzy and does not know why as his recent channeling of Shy had been more clear. Shy reminds Cameron of the conversation she had with Dance Princess. Shy clarifies that it was an argument and she's muted her Duel Spirit. Cameron is not too surprised, saying he's done the same to Genex Dragon. It also explains why Cameron's channeling of Shy is weaker. If she reduces her her connection to her duel spirits, he loses his connection to her. Shy then asks why she still feels a need to be around him. Cameron says it's because they need to learn how to mute their connection without muting their Duel Spirits. Shy asks if Cameron has been learning. Cameron says that he thought it would an issue for their sophomore year. He says that as soon as the tournament is over, their vast proximity will axe the connection itself. Shy begins to ask a question but Cameron first asks about the new monster she acquired. Shy presents "General Gantala of the Ice Barrier". Cameron places his finger on "General Gantala" and his eyes immediately glow icy blue. "General Ganatala" demands Cameron tell Shy to open back her connection to the Ice Barrier. Cameron immediately lets go and sees that his croissant is cold and his fork is icy. Shy asks what happened, and Cameron says her Duel Spirits are not happy with Shy. Cameron says his abilities are channeling the Duel Spirits he's connected to, which can mean their power or emotions. Shy says she's never had a reaction that powerful. Cameron first says it's because he's more experienced with his powers but it could be that General Gantala himself is a very powerful spirit, and Cameron's direct access to it increases the experience. Cameron asks Shy how long she's cut off Dance Princess, and Shy says it's been five days, which concerns Cameron. Cameron reminds how being an envoy works. If she cuts off their connection, they cannot use her duel energy to survive or fuel whatever machinations. Shy does not understand, and Cameron explains that duel energy use depends on the tribe. Cameron admits he does not know what his Genex with his Duel Energy. He notes that since he hasn't used the archetype, they have probably "shut down", being machines and not organic creatures. Shy wonders if the Ice Barrier showed her that dream to use her Duel Energy to awaken the "Ice Dragon of Punishment". Cameron says it is a possibility, but neither of them will know what this ice dragon is until Shy turns on her connection to Dance Princess. Shy says she will not, not until she speaks to Cole with a clear, unbiased mind. Cameron is still against the idea and believes having her Duel Spirit at her side as defense could help. Cameron also notes an oddity about Cole and explains his behavior in the morning. Shy believes it could be Cameron and Cole's psychic connection. Cameron says that Cole has more mastery over his abilities that him. Shy says that might be true, but Cameron is probably still the stronger psychic. Shy references her desire to be near Cameron and wonders if it is the same for Cole.Cole might be trying to suppress Cameron's influence and it's harder than Cole thinks, leading to the frustration Cameron describes. She iterates the lessons she learned from Owen about how connections are stronger when one's powers are stronger. Cameron asks Shy when she became as insightful as Lucy, who usually has these exact answers for him. Shy says that she's been trying to analyze every reason why she needs to be around Cameron since being on Corinthia Island. Shy then asks what it's like for Cameron when she's not around. Cameron admits he does not feel anything. He can feel her power and channel her emotions and dreams but he doesn't have a fundamental urge to be near her, which seems to come off as rude, but Shy understands. Cameron still finishes his cold croissant and advises Shy to speak to her Duel Spirits again. Cameron says he can touch "General Ganatala" again and speak for him, but Cameron says these are her spirits, not his. That said, Shy puts "General Gantala" back in her Deck and Cameron explains Mila's situation. He intends to join her, Maya, and Clarissa. Cameron then realizes he was probably only invited to hold the bags. Shy says she'd be happy to come. Though she lives in New York, she has not explored it. Cameron shares similar feelings when it comes to living in D.C. Outing Once they leave the diner, Cameron indulges in his sweet tooth more and buys himself and Shy soft serve ice cream from a street vendor for the hot day. During the occasion, Cameron's chauffeur bodyguard is not far behind. The two of them drop by flower stores and window shop clothes. Cameron offers to buy Shy something, considering he's walking away from the tournament with 62,500$ by virtue of making the quarterfinals. Shy is flattered by declines. Spotted Cameron soon sees his name and picture on a billboard flashing with other finalists for the junior championship. Many begin to address Cameron, and Cameron finishes his ice cream early to sign some autographs and take pictures as before. However, Cameron denies requests for a duel as he explains he is with Shy. Cameron and Shy are a block away from the 60th street mall, where Maya, Clarissa, and Mila have been shopping this afternoon. Cameron is soon stopped by a couple, Victoria and Shane. Cameron thinks they want an autograph and is embarrassed when they do not. They explain that they want a duel, which Cameron attempts to politely deny, but Shy interjects. She realizes they are Victoria Townsend and Shane Withrow, a dueling pair and recent semifinalists in the German Doubles Tournament. They are a professional dueling pair. Victoria and Shane explain that they came to watch the final rounds of the Junior Championship. They says they heard Cameron was in the area with his girlfriend and have been trying to follow him for a duel. Cameron quickly clarifies that Shy is not his girlfriend, but asks how they knew where to find him. Victoria explains how Cameron has been trending online. Cameron checks his phone to see that people have been reporting his whereabouts during his outing with Shy and have been posting pictures of them together. Even if Cameron and Shy are not a couple, Victoria and Shane still request their duel for a chance to duel a Junior Quarterfinalist. Shy is eager to accept and Genex Dragon tells Cameron to go along with it. In a duel, a Duel Spirit's influence over their envoy is at its strongest. A duel would be perfect to get the Ice Barrier to communicate with Shy whether she wants them to or not. Since it's only early afternoon anyway, Cameron agrees as they can still make time for their friends after. A Couple's Duel The four of the them find a space, and they immediately attract attention with Shane and Victoria as noticeable professionals and Cameron literally on billboards. Many of them take pictures and record the duels on their phone. Victoria goes first and summons "Goblin Attack Force", leading Cameron and Shy to immediately guess she has some sort of "Skill Drain" or Beatdown Deck. However, Cameron cannot recklessly assume. He plays standard defense to be ready for Shane's offense. Shane reveals that he and Victoria actually duel with a Final Attack Orders Deck, which proves dangerous against Cameron's more defensive dueling. His facedown monster is "Aroma Jar" who cannot be destroyed by battle, but it is forced into Attack Position, and Cameron/Shy take damage. Cameron activates "Ultimate Offering" and Normal Summons "Fire Princess" when a second attack is waged against "Aroma Jar". Cameron plays "Song of the Elements" who EARTH and "FIRE" effects activate to destroy "Final Attack Orders" and inflict effect damage. Cameron explains "Aroma Jar" - "Fire Princess" combo that has him gain 500 LP during every End Phase, not just his own, and "Fire Princess" will similarly inflict 500 damage. Shane and Victoria have nothing by compliments for Cameron's tactic. Shane passes the duel to Shy and hope she proves just as talented. Shy touches her Deck and feels an icy jolt. Cameron suddenly feels his fingertips are cold. Shy's Deck lightly glows blue as she hesitates. Victoria thinks she's a little nervous to duel professionals and encourages Shy to relay. Shy wants to make sure everything looks normal. She draws and sees that she summoned "Strategist of the Ice Barrier". She flashes back to her dream and recalls the same man among the seven characters talking about the "Ice Dragon of Punishment." Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble and Shy Anderson vs. Victoria Townsend and Shane Withrow Turn 1: Victoria Victoria Normal Summons “Goblin Attack Force” (2300/0) and one Spell/Trap. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron sets a monster and two Spell Traps. Turn 3: Shane Shane Normal Summons “Goblin Elite Attack Force” (2200/1500). Shane activates Continuous Trap: “Final Attack Orders” which forces all face-up monsters to Attack Position and prevents them from changing Battle Positions. “Goblin Attack Force” attacks Cameron’s set monster, revealed to be “Aroma Jar” (500/500), which is forced into Attack Position. By “Aroma Jar’s” effect, it cannot be destroyed by battle, but Cameron still takes damage (Cameron/Shy 8000 > 6200). “Goblin Elite Attack Force” attacks “Aroma Jar”. Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Ultimate Offering” and uses its effect to pay 500 LP (Camron/Shy 6200 > 5700) to Normal Summon “Fire Princess” (1300/1500). A replay occurs and “Goblin Elite” attacks “Fire Princess”. Cameron activates “Song of the Elements”, which negates the attack and inflicts damage equal to half of “Fire Princess’s” ATK (Victoria/Shane 8000 > 7350). In addition, since Cameron controls and EARTH monster, he can destroy a Spell/Trap on the field and has “Final Attack Orders” destroyed. Shane sets two cards. During the End Phase, “Goblin Attack Force” and “Goblin Elite” are forced into Defense Position as they attacked this turn. During every End Phase, “Aroma Jar” increases Cameron/Shy’s LP by 500 (Cameron/Shy 5700 > 6200). Since Cameron/Shy gained LP, “Fire Princess” activates to inflict 500 damage to their opponents (Victoria/Shane 7350 > 6850). Turn 4: Shy Shy draws “Strategist of the Ice Barrier”. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Shy's Duels Category:Tag Duels